Dragon Ball Z X
by santified
Summary: After the Z warriors defeated Brolly the only thing that was on their minds was getting off the so called “New Planet Vegeta” before a meteor collided with it….until Goku decided to look for survivors! A twist on what happened after the first Brolly movie
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC Krystal_

**Dragon Ball Z X**

_**Prologue:**__**(A brief playback)**_

_The story starts on a planet called new planet Vegeta. A strange guy named Paragus; one of the few surviving Saiyans invited Vegeta to rule the new Planet Vegeta. Vegeta initially refuses until Paragus appeals to Vegeta's ego by asking him to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan that has completely destroyed the South Galaxy. In reality he wanted his son Broly (A.k.a: The legendary Super Saiyan) to kill Vegeta for something his father King Vegeta did to them a long time ago on the original Planet Vegeta. Goku, Gohan, and Future Trunks came to the rescue but at a price. Broly proved almost impossible to beat and not to mention that Paragus had planed it to where a comet the size of the sun was going to crash into the planet they were on! After a long trying battle Goku was finally able to defeat Broly with the help of his friends. Our story begins shortly after that battle; when the group is trying to figure out how they are going to get off the planet that is now in ruins before the comet collides with it!_

**Chapter 1:**

**Vegeta's P.O.V:**

"Vegeta!!!" I heard someone say, I couldn't tell who because I was too busy looking at the body that was laid out no more than 2ft away from where we stood. Broly; the legendary Super Saiyan, the man who pushed us beyond our limits and still required more to defeat. Looking at the body, I could tell he wasn't dead! Sedated maybe….but not dead! I turned my head to see Kakarot's relieved face, like Broly couldn't get up at any second and beat the shit out of him…Ha! That clown is the worst excuse of a Saiyan I've EVER seen! Then again this made me wonder…why I wasn't able to defeat Broly and he was?! If I thought about it I'd notice that everything I did he always surpassed me in it! …..What I wouldn't give to surpass him in something!

"Vegeta!!" Someone else cried, I once again ignored them and tried to think about the situation my ignorance had gotten us in. Paragus that fool; had tricked me into thinking I could create a replica of the planet my father and grandfathers had ruled. I guess my pride clouded my common sense for that moment but that wasn't what I was worried about right then. This blasted planet was set to collide with a huge meteor any second, every ship had already fled and the last of the Saiyan race (which consist of me, Kakarot, His son Gohan, and the future image of my own son) where trapped on this desolate planet awaiting our destruction.

"Father!" My son called in a soothing voice; I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"What!!!??" I yelled, it felt almost intolerable to be looked at by such low rank Saiyans.

"Calm down Vegeta!" Kakarot sighed as I sneer and look away.

"I was just saying that we're going to go look for survivors!" he said dedicatedly

"WHAT!!??" I yelled in disbelief; only Kakarot would think of something so foolish. "This planet's about to be crushed and you suggest we spend what could possibly be our last minutes of life searching for survivors!? Now exactly what kind of sense does that make?!" I spat venomously; I could tell that the tone of my voice sent shivers down Gohan's spine, but why should I care? I'm the prince of all Saiyans! He should be afraid!

"Father, relax! It's going to be really quick okay?" Trunks asked pleadingly; like I was going to forbid him to go. I had to admit that I thought about it…but I didn't want to waste more time than needed.

"Yeah Vegeta! We'll be back in like 5 minutes promise!!! And then I'll use instant transmission to get us out of here!" Kakarot laughed happily

"Yeah! Dad can save us!!!" Gohan laughed along with Kakarot; making me clutch my fist in anger, why did they have to make it seem like Kakarot was the only one who could save us? I swore both of them were about 2 seconds away from a Gallic gun to the face; they were trying my patents!

"Ha-ha. Instant transmission, it's the only way to travel!" They both sang like it was some kind of advertisement. That was it, I couldn't take any more of their nonsense so I unleashed my anger in a fury of energy blast all aimed at the spot where they were standing. I heard each blast explode like a hand grenade but I couldn't bring myself to stop until I was sure that everything and anything that still remained in that spot was over killed!

Once I'd finally stop firing I looked and saw that sadly neither one of those idiots had been killed. Gohan was standing by Trunks while Kakarot was in the air with that stupid grin he always wore when he knows he's on my last nerve.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk Vegeta! You really need to work on that temper of your now don't you?" Kakarot said in a mocking voice

"Don't mock me clown!!" I yelled as he laughed and then flew away with Gohan right behind him.

"Don't worry Father, well be right back." Trunks said slowly while backing away until finally he too flew away.

Then I was alone. It both relieved me as well as irritated me. How dare they go off and leave me?! It was so unlike Kakarot to not ask me to aid them in their search! He'd usually ask in the hopeless attempt to form some kind of 'Friendship' between us. Of course I would have said no, but the part that bothered me was that he didn't give me the option!

"How dare those fools leave me here..." I yelled hurling an energy blast with what felt like the last on my energy; I looked down at my feet and saw Broly lying there.

"…With this thing!" I added under my breath

Then as if he had heard me his nose wrinkled and his power level gave a short flicker in protest. Chills ran threw me as the thought of that monster awaking and me having to fight round two alone flashed through my mind. Apprehension provoked my feet into walking away; and before I knew it I had wondered miles away from where the beast lay.

I kept my self occupied by letting my mind wonder; trivial things at first and then after a few more miles more essential things such as the next super Saiyan level I was determined to achieve. Unfortunately before long my wondering came to an end close to a filthy shallow stream. From what I could see the water was gray; filled to the brim with dirt and the planets debris. The stream also gave a sure sign of how close the comet actually was by the steam that came off of the water. I decided to sit on a rock a good deal away from the boiling waters; by no means did I want to be stewed while I was regaining my power. The mist from the waters made the environment around me seem calming, and I was tempted to an extent to come to ease and sleep. The idea sounded appealing enough, but as soon as I closed my eyes a shrill cry forced me to open them again. The cry was muffled because of the distance but it seemed to be coming from somewhere upstream. I sat up slowly and for reasons even I don't understand I made my way up stream; hovering gently above the scorching waters.

A few miles upstream I came upon a point where the stream forked left and at the bank in the corner of the river was the cause of all the fuss. A child; about the same age the present image of Trunks was lying in a tattered aged blanket crying its blasted lungs out. I flinched a little as I came closer and the sound increased; at that point I was more than certain this infant was Saiyan. From the quality of the blanket it was in; it appeared to be born in the lower class; probably the same class as Kakarot. Considering this I scoffed at it and began to turn away when I sense a tremendously high power level extremely close to where I was. I froze; swallowing hard as I figured out that it was the infant's power level I was sensing!

"Y…yo….you…" I stutter gaping at the calm thing that was staring back at me. It's eyes; they were way too focused to be that of an infant, and I instantly wanted to strike myself for underestimating it because of its low rank. Who and where were this child's parents?

'No proper Saiyan would leave a child with this much potential lying around on a planet that was set for destruction at any second!' I thought but then, there's Saiyans like Kakarot who I knew wouldn't even begin to know how to tap into the potential this child held.

'Only Saiyans as elite as I would know how to raise a child such as this!' as soon as that thought crossed my mind I couldn't bring myself to look past it. 'Why shouldn't I raise this infant? Obviously its parents were nowhere in sight, and not to mention this could be my one and only chance to raise a Saiyan worthy of royal blood!......well, there was Trunks…but this way he'd have someone his age to spar with.'

Before I knew it I was on one of my rants and there was no force in the galaxy that could have changed my mind then. Floating lower I picked up the bundle; holding it and examining it. A little thing; chestnut brown hair, huge almond colored eyes, and heart shaped face. Around its neck was a silver locket;_ Krystal_ was engraved in italicized words across the heart.

"Krystal hmn…..fine. That's what I'll call you then." I said to it as comfortably as I could; it felt awkward trying to be kind to it…..I mean her. At the moment I still couldn't grasp the fact that a child with such potential was a girl! I sighed and began to fly in the direction Kakarot was in; I was more than ready to get the hell off this planet and I knew damn well that more than 5 minutes had passed since they left. It took me no more than a few seconds to find Kakarot; his power level was so easy to find. He and the others were at the spot where they had left me. As I came down I was happy to see that instead of his usual dim-witted grin, he had the serious expression he always wore when something upset him.

"Vegeta…." He said narrowing his eyes at the bundle in my arms

I intentionally ignored him as I walked a slight distance away from where he stood.

"Vegeta!!!" He said again in a more challenging voice. My power level sparked at the tone of his voice.

"What?" I answered reluctantly; he sighed out of frustration trying to keep his self calm.

"What are you up to Vegeta?" He said slowly tilting his head towards what was in my arms which caused me to twitch an eyebrow in irritation.

"What are you talking about?!" I said between clenched teeth

"Vegeta, you know exactly what I'm talking about! That thing you're carrying…" He began

"You said you're self to look for survivors….." I yelled back; power level starting to rise rapidly

"This is different!!!" He yelled as his own energy began to rise

"It's a survivor!" I screamed

"That things power level is too close to his!!!!" He said walking towards me. At this I withdrew my rage.

"Oh, spare me Kakarot. This "Thing" is an innocent child." I said with a smirk as he peeked at the infant and sighed with relief.

"Oh, what a relief! For a second there I thought it was something to worry about." Kakarot laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes as that idiotic grin returned to his face.

"And man what a power level! Awww…and it's cute too! Vegeta, what's its name?" He asked poking her like the idiot I knew he was.

"…Krystal… now can we leave this place already?!" I shouted turning away

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot….come on guys let boogie!" He said motioning for everyone to come near. "Okay now hold on tight!" He said after we came close enough. I place my hand on his shoulder as did Trunks and Gohan held on to his arm. Kakarot placed two fingers to his forehead and then made a face that signified him concentrating; before I knew it we were back at the place where Paragus had first appeared. Everyone who was present previously was standing there waiting as if they never left that spot.

I took my hand off of Kakarot's shoulder and began to walk away

"So what are we going to do about Krystal?" He asked making me stop walking.

"We're not going to do anything!" I said sharply

"Vegeta you're not thinking about keeping her are you?" He said quickly as he ran up to face me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said closing my eyes

"Because….well, you're not really a kid friendly person Vegeta." He said crossing his arms and nodding his head in agreement. "Why do you want to keep her anyway?"

"That's none of your business, fool!" Was all I said; I didn't feel like explaining myself to that clown. I walked over to where Bulma was standing with Trunks; I took him from her and gave her Krystal.

"We're raising her!" I said as I walked a few steps away "Buy her clothes!"

"What kind of clothes?" She asked softly

"Whatever type of clothes little girls wear!" I said; looking over my shoulder I saw her eye the infant for a second and then begin to embrace her tightly. Thankfully she didn't ask questions; I liked it better that way. It was like she already understood. There were a number of reasons for me wanting to raise this child; but mainly I wanted to give her a better life. I wanted to make sure she and Trunks both grew up like full blooded Saiyans, to make fighting their passion and not a hobby like Kakarot raised his son to believe. I looked down at Trunks who was now asleep in my arms. Sometimes I wished Planet Vegeta was still there; a tiny sphere in the sky. Something to look up at and give a constant reminder on what should be done. With the planet still there, Father would give his support on how I live my life and how these kids are raised; it would be easier that way….so much easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** In case you haven't noticed but each chapter is in a diffrent person's P.O.V (Point of View). So the pick of the day is Krystal 15 years after the first chapter. I tryed to make the characters as close to the real think as possable (Except Krystal; her being my oc she comes out how ever) but reread chapter one or if in any other chapter the characters seem off (Personality wise) Tell me. Because i hate reading a story where the characters are all out of character and the author doesn't tell you ahead of time!!

Well enjoy Chapter 2; sorry it took so long. I kind of forgot to post. ^.^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot and Krystal.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Krystal's P.O.V:**

_15 years later (After the Boo saga but before GT)_

"Gallic gun!" Vegeta shouted as he pointed towards the rock he intended for us to hit.

"Gallic gun!!!" Both Trunks and I yelled in unison as we sent out the beam and watched it shatter the rock which was about 20 yards away in to pieces.

It was around noon and Vegeta was working Trunks and I to death. Training had started at 3 in the morning and it felt as if it were never going to end. It was midsummer; so we didn't even have school as an excuse! Summer also meant the blazing sun and humidity! The air in the forest where we were training seemed to shimmer, and the forest floor was slightly burned from a few misfires earlier that morning. The trees suffered but there were no houses for miles thankfully. The scorching sun shined skillfully down on us; making today's training even harder than normal.

My clothes and waist length hair stuck to my sweaty skin as I stood there waiting for the next command. The sun was intensifying this routine drill; testing our mentality. It gave us the choice as to defy it and stand in the heat or to defy Vegeta and move into the shade. The choice itself was apparent. Vegeta over the sun; the way it always had been and always would be. So without much else to do I sat there waiting, only slightly looking at Vegeta from the corner of my eyes. Vegeta appeared to be thinking; arms crossed and glaring into space. His glare was so intense it even caught Trunks' attention. One could only wonder who or what he was thinking about. Before long he sighed and began to walk in the direction of the house.

"Scrimmage!" He said; this confused both me and Trunks. We only scrimmaged at the end of training. Did this mean he was letting us go early? But why?

"Are you serious?" Trunks asked before I could

"Yeah what's the catch?!" I asked narrowing my eyes; knowing him this could only be for his benefit.

"No catch, just hurry up before I change my mind!" He said stopping and shooting us a glare. "Besides, don't you have something you should be doing today?" he asked as he started back walking.

I thought for a moment and then I remembered what we were going to do that day. Goku had asked for Goten, Trunks, and I to collect the dragon balls. He claimed he would do it himself but Chi-Chi had been trying to teach him the essence of hard work and he just couldn't find the time. In exchange he said we would be the first to see it when he finally convinced Chi-Chi to let him remake the whole house out of lickerish. It was a nice offer but we really only agreed because we were glad to be getting out of training and it had been some time since we had been on an adventure... Later, we asked Goku what he was going to use his wishes for. He said one would go to Vegeta because he did help kill Boo, he said the other was for Gohan because he did a lot too in that fight, and the last one was his.

"Oh yeah!" Trunks said happily; I sighed again abandoning my idea of there being another reason behind our early release. Vegeta sneered; giving one of his snobbish expressions and stalked off without as much as a goodbye.

"This scrimmage thing…How about we don't and say we did?" Trunks said quickly after Vegeta was fully out of view.

"I'm all for that! Let's go get Goten and get going then!" I said; excitement running threw me as the thought of going all around the world in search for 7 dragon balls finally set in. Reality set in shortly; hinting at the possibility of Vegeta finding out. "But we have to be real sneaky."

"Please! We don't even have to go back to the house! So how can we get caught?" Trunks said cockily while I shook my head; it was sad how much he was like his father some times.

Oh, we don't?" I said a bit sarcastically

"Nope! We can just go get Goten and start looking for the Dragon balls!" He said in the same tone that indicated that he knew everything.

"And how are we going to find these Dragon balls?" I asked him slowly trying to make a point

"With the dragon radar of course." He said eyeing me like I had some kind of brain deficiency or something.

"Which is….." I started

"In Mom's lab…..which is ...in the house." He said slowly as realization dawned on him

"E-xactly!" I said starting to walk towards the house.

"Well, I'm sure we can sneak into the house real quick, grab the radar and bolt!" Trunks said following.

"Maybe?" I said quietly; thinking of how this would work.

We walked quickly trying to keep our excitement contained in the hopes that Vegeta wouldn't sense our power levels approaching. We weren't that far from home to start with; the training spot we were at was right around the corner. We reached Capsule Corp. in a matter of minutes, snuck into Bulma's lab, took the radar and were on our way out before anyone noticed we were even in! We decided that the quickest way out was threw the garden; so we walked into the outside garden with relief flooding threw us. The leaves on all the trees were a bright green due to the perfect care the gardener's took while handling the plants. Every shrub reached well over our heads; giving the garden the appearance of a maze and us an easy escape route. I wasn't as familiar with the maze of a garden as Trunks was so I followed him. Unfortunately he seemed to forget the fact that I was behind him and he took off through the maze as quickly as he could. I easily kept up with his brisk pace by flying instead of walking; it was working until he made a sudden stop at the exit of the garden. I ran into him and fell on the ground sending the dragon radar sliding under a bush.

"Hey watch it!!!" he shouted running for the radar and digging it from under the bush

"You're the one who made me run into you!" I shot back; getting up and wiping the dirt off of my pants.

"Whatever! Maybe I should carry the radar from now on…." Trunks started while gliding into the air and then waiting for me to follow.

"…And maybe I should lead!" I said flying in front of him and leading the way to Goku's house

Goku's house was practically in the middle of nowhere! It sat the farthest from the city and the closest to the wilderness. I bet they have to worry about bears getting into their house instead in burglars. The fly over there wasn't too great either; the whole way Trunks and I argued over who was going to be the leader while we searched for the dragon balls. I constantly brought up the fact that I was the strongest and he brought up the fact that he had the Dragon radar. In the end we decided to let Goten choose who it would be. The moment we landed at Goku's house we saw Gohan was outside reading a book.

"Hey guys, looking for Goten?" He asked as he looked up from his book

"Yeah, where is he?" I asked looking around; the peaceful scenery that coated the house exposed the possible reason why Goku and Chi-Chi chose to live there.

"He's in his room….I think he's asleep though." Gohan said going back to his book.

"Oh, he'll get up!" Trunks said stomping over to Goten's window; he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Goten's head earning a pained groin from Goten.

"Trunks!!!" I sighed as I walked over to the window to make sure Goten was okay.

"Oh, he'll be fine" Gohan shot towards us without looking up from his book.

Goten was on the floor holding his head in pain when I peered in the window.

"What the heck, Trunks!!??" He exclaimed standing up and drifting over to the window

"Just trying to see if you were up….and since you are, let's go find the dragon balls!" Trunks said smiling while Goten gave him an irritated stare.

"Who do you think should be leader? Me or Trunks?" I asked figuring it was the perfect time; considering that Trunks wasn't on his good side right then.

Goten stopped glaring, thought for a second and then finally stated a simple "Neither."

"What?!" I shouted in surprise

"Okay, so who do you think should lead?" Trunks asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me of course!" He said smiling lazily and giving us a thumb up as we shook our heads and heard Gohan snicker from the other side of the house.

"Screw this! Let's settle this the only reasonable way we can!" Trunks said as Goten and I nod in agreement

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We all shouted together while holding out our hands in a fist.

"Rock…paper…scissors!" We said as we threw out our choices; Trunks and I had picked Rock and Goten picked paper.

"Crap!" I said stomping my foot into the dirt and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Man, this sucks!" Trunks sighed handing Goten the Dragon radar; he took it and started doing some sort of stupid dance.

"Can we go now?!" I spat venomously while shooting a glare at Goten that instantly made him stop that ridicules dancing.

"Careful Krystal, you don't want to start sounding like Vegeta do you?" Gohan said flipping the page. My eyes widened at the thought and I quickly took a deep breath to calm my jealousy. It was difficult for me to except the fact that Vegeta had rubbed off on me more than I had realized. It constantly made me wonder; if my real dad had raised me would my personality be different? And would I still be friends with Goten and Trunks? When Vegeta first told me that he wasn't my real dad he made it seem like I was blessed that he cared for me and that I would live in a totally different world if he didn't. This often made me wonder; did he even know who my real dad was?

"No really, can we go?" I asked lightly straying away from how irritated I was.

"I guess…." Trunks said turning to Goten; who in the spur of the moment forgot he was leader.

Goten shook off whatever was holding his attention and turned on the radar that had lain forgotten in his hands. It beeped a few times and then he flew off into the direction south of his house. Trunks and I followed and we all began what proved to be the most important Dragon ball hunt of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay so this chapter is one of my fav's because i wrote it all in 24hours and it's in Gohan's P.O.V.

This crazy little thing we call a plot is going to take a major spin in this chapter however this is also where my pre written work ends. *sigh* Just bare with me untill i can fully edit chapter 4 (Which probibly wont be out untill Christmas break).

Well enjoy this chapter and Gohan's not very detailed playback of what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the people in it. Just the plot and Krystal! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Gohan P.O.V**

(The next day)

There's a number of ways I would have liked to spend my Saturday afternoon. Hanging out with Videl, Training, or even studying for that history test on Monday! But I never,

_Let me repeat NEVER_

Wanted to spend it getting ready for one of Bulma's little "get together's!" I mean didn't we have enough of those when I was little? See, I was minding my own business reading The Cobra Event (good book by the way) and then Mom's all like "Gohan get ready, we're going over Bulma's for a bit!" Then I'm all like "Aw man!" and then she's like "Your Father really wants to go now, get your butt up, don't make me tell you again!" This really irritates me because Goten was still in his room asleep!

I was ready and banging on Goten's door in a matter of minutes; it just doesn't take me long to get ready. It was like he was dead or something because he wasn't even acknowledging that I was there. I was losing my patients when Dad walked by; smiling and humming without a care in the world. (Remember he's the one that wanted to go in the first place)

"Goten wont wake up!" I said in a way that said 'I'm done trying'

"Oh, really?" He said simply opening Goten's door and walking in. He walked over to his bed and shook him a bit. Goten mumbled what sounded something like leave me alone and then turned over; placing the covers over his head.

"Fine then, I'll just tell you a story!!!" Dad said happily as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Dad, he's too old for a story." I said trying to help him before it was too late; truthfully 14 was **WAY** too old for a bed time story but its dad were talking about! HE'S not even too old for a bed time story.

"Come on Gohan! You know you're never too old for a story!" He said waving his hand at me. "Okay, so were to start? Ummm….Once upon a time Goku was training in the house. He killed Chi-Chi because he was really hungry! But now that Chi-Chi was dead there was no one to cook the food! So Goku said "Oh No!!!" and then sat down to have a cry over his lost food. He then thought of a plan and said "Oh, the Dragon balls! I can wish her back so she can cook again!" So Goku set off in search to find all the dragon balls in the universe and lived happily ever after; The end!"

By the time he had finished the story both Goten and I were staring at him. Maybe Mom wasn't entirely crazy when she said he needed psychological help!

"Why ALL the dragon balls in the universe?" Goten asked after a few moments

"And why is it in 3rd person when you're talking about yourself?" I asked right after

"Mnhm?" he said with the same smile he had while telling the story

I took a step back towards the door with the intention of running but Dad caught it.

"Where you going Gohan? Want me to tell you guys another story?!" He said excitedly

"Nooooo!!!!" We both shouted at the same time

"No Dad! I'm up, I'm up see?" Goten shouted hoping out of the bed and running towards the door but I beat him to it and was out before Dad had time to ask 'why?". Over all it took our family a total of 3 hours to get ready! I could have kept reading my book if I'd had known it was going to take THAT long! But basically we made it to Bulma's house at about 6:30 and the only reason we made it then was because on Dad's instant transmission. When we arrived Dad went off to bug Vegeta, Mom went to talk to Bulma, and Goten left to go hang with Trunks and Krystal. I didn't really have a crowd to hang with (My studies made sure of that!) so I put my hands in my pocket and drifted over to where Dad and Vegeta were. To my surprise Vegeta wasn't yelling at Dad! In fact he was actually being NICE to him!!! He gave him a small forced smile and said one word that automatically made me question whether that was really Vegeta or not.

"Yeah, and without Vegeta I might not have been able to kill Boo! You know Vegeta you're a pretty good guy!" Dad said happily

And then Vegeta said "Thanks…." It was low and a sarcastic but he still said it!! Now, I knew school hadn't made me miss that much; this is Vegeta we're talking about!

"Are you okay Vegeta?" I asked with concern; that earned me a glare that scared the crap out of me!!! But it got Dad's attention.

"Yeah Vegeta you seem a little off tonight." He said eyeing him cautiously. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and turned away; which I guess means he was through talking to us. Dad gave a guilty sigh and then franticly looked back at Vegeta.

"Vegeta are you mad at me? I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted me to share my wish yesterday." Dad said sadly

"What?!" Both Vegeta and I asked; earning some attention from the others who were around us.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Vegeta! I wished for a ham with the Dragon balls yesterday and….and….I didn't share!!! I'm so sorry; I didn't know you wanted any!!! I ate it all by myself and it's tearing me apart!! Just don't be mad at me Vegeta! Please!!!! I just don't think I can take it!!!" Dad said practically begging. Vegeta cringed away from him and twitched an eye; obviously having no idea what Dad was talking about. He soon caught on though and took it to his advantage.

"And you SHOULD be ashamed!! Why I've never seen anything so selfish in my life!!!" He said in a disgusted voice.

"I know. I don't know how I live with myself! Vegeta, can you forgive me?" Dad said with tear brimmed eyes. You know how some times he's just a little too over dramatic? Well, it was like that now.

"I guess!" Vegeta said smirking; clearly proud that he got Dad side tracked from what I brought up earlier. To his dismay and everyone else's surprise Dad narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and got extremely serious.

"Vegeta, what have you done?" He asked in the serious tone he almost never used.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vegeta said narrowing his eyes back.

"Please Vegeta, if you're forgiving me for anything; you must have done something horribly wrong!" Dad said; it was true though. On normal circumstances even if Dad was playing around like that Vegeta wouldn't have forgiven him; or at least not have said it to his face.

"Wh…What makes you say that?" He stammered

"What did you do? Kill somebody?" Dad asked. Silence filled the room which Dad took as an answer.

"I knew it!!! Who was it?" He asked stepping closer. "It was Yamcha wasn't it?" He stopped and quickly glanced around the room and then added in a grave tone: "Where's Yamcha? Why Yamcha Vegeta? He never did anything to you!" He said; power level spiking when Vegeta didn't say anything; do you see why I don't like going to these things? They always end in a fight!!!!

Krillin sighed and tapped Dad on the shoulder. "Uh Goku, Yamcha's at Master Roshie's house!"

"Oh…Okay then, who was it?" He asked lightly; the silence continued which only forced him to get mad again. "Vegeta!!!!! Who was it!!!?" Dad said screaming now; his Super Saiyan form emerging. I'd hate to see what this might turn into if it turned out to be one of Dad's close friends. Everyone was looking now and Vegeta was in a fighting stance ready to dodge anything Dad threw at him.

"Idiot!!! I haven't killed anyone..." he said sitting back down and placing his feet up on the table in a relaxed pose. He gave Dad an irritated look and added: "Yet!" Sharply

Dad sighed with relief and quickly returned to his normal form; sitting back down at the table and giving Vegeta a playful smile.

"Thank goodness!! Man, Vegeta you really scared me for a second there!" He said smiling; he stopped for a second and then tried to start another conversation. "So, what did you wish for Vegeta?"

The shock and hesitation on Vegeta's face at that moment gave away that this was the question he had been trying to avoid all along. Now it made everybody wonder: What DID Vegeta wish for yesterday?

"I….Ummm….wished…for…"Vegeta stammered making Dad laugh.

"Don't be shy Vegeta! I told you what I wished for! Come on!" Dad said mocking him. Vegeta thought for a moment and the smiled at the satisfying answer of: "Boots"

"Boots?" Dad asked knowing it was a lie.

"Look for yourself!" He said pointing to his Saiyan boots that he was displaying so proudly on the table. They were rather shiny so I didn't think anything of it until Krillin chimed in.

"Hey, I tried wishing for those one time! The Dragon told me the only place you can get them is Planet Vegeta!! Man, that's not fair!!! Saiyans get all the breaks!" He said pouting

The stillness in the room after he said those words made him uncomfortable so he added: "The Dragon on Namek could…. But… he's gone now…so ummm…I'll just shut up now!" He said putting his head down in hopes to escape the death glare Vegeta was sending him. To my surprise Dad caught all the context clues and was actually ahead of the game and had a pretty good idea on what Vegeta had wished for.

"Please, tell me you didn't! Tell me you didn't just do the single most reckless thing I've seen you do!" Dad said not even looking Vegeta in the eye. Well, that was it! The jig was up and there was no need to try to hide it anymore.

"I did nothing wrong! This was MY wish! You wished for what you wanted and I forgave you!" Vegeta said knowing that Dad knew exactly what he wished for.

"How am I supposed to forgive you when you just endangered the lives of everyone on this planet?" Dad said in a hushed tone

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness!" Vegeta spat venomously; Dad kept his head down and was shaking now. I looked around for Goten knowing we'd have to leave soon before things went too far and got out of control. Sadly he was nowhere to be found; He, Trunks and Krystal had probably snuck off before this whole thing had started. I slowly flew into the air; searching for Krystal's energy (Her energy was the most vivid of the 3). I found it and began to fly in that direction; looking back slowly before I left and catching what Dad had whispered to a Vegeta that was half way across the room.

"How could you wish back Planet Vegeta?!"

* * *

Don't you just love those "Little Get Together's"?

But yeah so this is where the plot thickens!! Sorry to leave it on a kind of cliffhanger but...yeah chapter 4 isn't edited yet.

Reviews are greatly appreciated (Truthfully plot sugestions are needed too) so please review or PM me or if you don't have an account go to my website (Go to my profile and get the link)

and leave me a message in my C Box (Under contact me)

Please give me feedback!!! Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know it's been like…forever but I seriously forgot about this story ^///^.

I also noticed that al lot of people read this story but don't review. I don't know what that's all about but I would appreciate it if you would actually review. Thanks ^.^ I'll try to update more often. Oh and for the story, this chapter has a **shocking ending**!!! Just bare through Trunk's point of view for the first half and then because I felt bad for not updating I **gifted you people** Goten's point of view and a fight scene all in this one chapter. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Trunk's P.O.V**

(1 Week later)

The days that lead up to that night were filled with tension. As if we were all waiting for something…like the world to blow up or an evil power to come and put everyone out of their misery, but it never happened. Dad was quiet then; keeping his distance from everyone and limiting his training to about an hour a day. Our lives seemed to be put on hold at the time. We had to make sure we were available just in case something did happen; we'd be ready. And it depressed me to see our team split into two; the people who sided with dad(Which was only me, mom, and Krystal) and the people who sided with Goku(Everyone else). Which is why we didn't see too much of Goten those days either. Chi-Chi desperately tried to keep the boy at home in hopes to prevent him from conversing with the kids who were raised by the man who would be the end of the human race!

I personally liked the title, but that was my theory on why he never left the house.

Meanwhile we were also on lockdown; only allowed to leave the house for school. If we wanted fresh air (In the words of Dad) we had to open a window. So alas, I was stuck at home with a moody Krystal. Her temper was even more unruly and impatient as the tension grew, but that wasn't a surprise. Her feelings always mirrored dads.

"Man, I'm tired of having to stay inside!" I sighed that night. The night where everything seemed to go from bad to worst.

"I know…" Was all that Krystal said. It wasn't much of a response but it amazed me that she wasn't screaming at me or cursing. So I pressed onward.

"What do you think about this?" I asked referring to the silent feud between Goku and dad. In that week I hadn't been able to mention it without getting a cold glare.

She sighed and faced me with a dejected expression. "Bringing back Planet Vegeta was a bad move; there's no doubt in my mind."

She paused considering how to rephrase her words. "But…I know Vegeta had a plan, it may not seem like it now…but he did…I'm sure of it!" Her faith in dad never ceased to amaze me; it made me wonder why he kept the gap between them by forbidding her to call him 'Father'.

"Hmh, plan? .Maybe if everyone else knew that they wouldn't be so pissed!" I stated. Any possibility; no matter how unbelievable would work for me as long as I got to see Goten sometime soon.

I was literally dying without my best friend.

Krystal shrugged.

It was noted that she appeared to have given up all hope in reuniting with our buddy. Instantly my head began to swim; was I the only one who wasn't losing their mind right now?

"Krystal…" I started as a harebrained half baked plan began to form in my mind. But she held up her hand to silence me.

"Save it!" She said quietly.

"But we can fix this!" I exclaimed again speaking about the situation that had begun little over a week ago but now felt like a battle we had been fighting for all of time.

"Trunks, if we make this any worst…" She began but I cut her off.

"It won't! We'll just go see Goten and find out exactly how mad Goku is right now." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in what I guessed to be an attempt to talk me out of it.

After a while she finally shook her head and sighed. "Okay, your plan has it's good points, but did you ever stop to think that maybe we've been kept in this house for a reason?"

It was true, I hadn't really put much thought into why we were being kept inside…I guess it could honestly be said this is why **it** happened.

Instead of thinking it through I answered smugly. "It has nothing to do with us. Their just keeping us inside because everyone's been all moody."

"I guess…" she sighed finally. I smiled triumphantly and told her to meet me back in the hall in 5 min.

After pulling an old t-shirt and Jeans on I met Krystal in the hall; she was wearing a gray jacket and sweats. Together we slowly walked into the living room and began to head for the front door. The living room was dark and eerie; something it never was resorted to, until of late. The Only Memoires of past parties were now the soft pitter patter that was stained in the carpet under our feet's and the usually warm family room sent a chill through the air as we attempted to cross the carpet to the awaiting door. ….

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Came a gruff voice from on the other side of the couch.

We instantly stopped. My chest began to feel tight and fear ran through me as my father flipped the light switch and lit the room. Once the room was filled with light I couldn't help but search the room for dad's eyes; expecting to see anger and resentment. Naturally it didn't take me long to find them, of course there was anger.

There was always anger. I think that's what made them so much alike; Krystal always holds the same glare when she's mad at me and Goten.

"What kind of idiotic thing are you two planning to do?" He asked running his hand through his hair and scuffling a yawn. I noticed he was wearing his training clothes and thought; he must have been getting a few hours in before heading to sleep. Then it dawned on me that if we had waited a few more minutes we might have actually gotten away with it.

That sucks.

"We're going to see Goten." Krystal stated rather bluntly; stepping forward and putting her hands on her hips to emphasis her point. Her eyes stared at his challengingly.

There was a brief silence for a moment. "I don't care, Be home before your mother wakes." His response surprised us both. What was with him lately? First we get out early from training and now we get to sneak out the house with just a 'be home before mom wakes up'. I stared startlingly at the man before us who flicked the light switch and shuffled stiffly towards the hall. Before completely disappearing into the darkness he called: "I won't be up when you return so…"

He paused letting the mystery of his tone sink in. "Krystal, don't argue with the woman, she might be bad-tempered; she's expecting." He then left the hall, leaving Krystal and I staring at one another.

"Mom's pregnant?!" I whispered softly to Krystal who looked just as confused as I was. "How'd that happen?"

We just sat there for a minute until Krystal taped my shoulder. "Don't think about it too much; let's go."

We left the house and floated into the air; leaving the tall building behind us and heading in the direction of Goku's house.

**Goten's P.O.V**

What was I doing that faithful night where everything changed; Or E-day as we like to call it now just to make Krystal mad? Actually I don't really have a long drawn out story to tell because my life; for the past week had basically been a huge massive load of crap.

I wasn't even allowed out of the house, it was so bad! And I'd have to say the worst part would have to be the fact that NO ONE WOULD TELL ME WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!!!!

I mean we just came home from Bulma's party and it's just 'from now on you can't leave the house Goten'

What the heck?! They were making it seem like it was my fault!

…..was it?

Ugh, I had completely no idea, because everyone and their mom was keeping me out of the loop. I was so bored that my wallpaper proved to be my only form of entertainment. It was sad because I knew that it only need 987,456,304 more flacks to peel off before it was completely off the wall 0.O

And I hoped to dende that Krystal and Trunks weren't as bored as me.

…no I take that back! I hoped they did have it worst because the least they could have done was call me and let me know exactly what I was being put on lockdown for and how long my sentence was supposed to be!

Some friends I have!

Anyway, it was around 2:50am and I was sitting In my room watching the wallpaper peel.

I'm telling you; I was THAT bored.

It was completely silent; there was no wind outside, no animals moving, and from what I knew everyone in the house was sleeping. The house stayed silent until the loud rumbling of my stomach broke my concentration and I quickly placed my hands on my stomach. I stood up from where I was laying on my bed and headed towards the kitchen to see if there was anything I could eat.

I opened the fridge and scanned the shelves but there was nothing but rice and roman.

After closing it back I noticed Gohan coming from down the hall. "Why are you up so early?" He asked as he came in and leaned on the wall while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I was looking for something to eat because everyone knows boredom works up quite the appetite!" I murmured sarcastically as I headed back to my room.

I take it he got the hint because he laughed lightly and followed me. When I sat down on my bed again I glanced quickly back at the wallpaper above my headboard.

Only 987,456,300 to go.

Gohan was leaning on my doorframe; looking at me with squinting eyes. (It was like he needed glasses or something) "Well, I would tell you to go out and eat but it's so early! I don't think anything's open." He said lightly

My eyes widened at his comment. "WHAT?!?! You would let me leave the house? Without telling Mom or Dad?!"

Oh. My. Gosh! There was hope!

He nodded slowly and gave me a reassuring smile. "Yeah, you need some freedom."

I hopped to my feet; grinning wildly. I could finally leave the house so of course there was so much to do, so much to see, but I hadn't yet decided where to go. A tap at the window made us turn in the direction and sure enough my buddies were standing outside my window.

How convenient.

I walked over there and opened the window. "Where the fuck have you guys been for a whole fucking week?" I asked while narrowing my eyes "Do you know how bored I was?"

"What are you talking about? We're here now aren't we?" Trunks smiled as he climbed through the window and punched my shoulder lightly

Krystal sat on the window seal and held it open. "We haven't been able to leave the house either."

I smiled at this. So they hadn't just up and left me for dead; they were suffering just like I was.

(Note to self: Take back all bad thoughts about them and stop the development of that voodoo doll idea, there's been a change of plans.)

"Gohan said he wouldn't snitch if I left, so let's go somewhere!" I smiled happily

"Okay, where?" Trunks asked tilting his head to the side and staring at me. I turned my eyes to see that Krystal was also staring at me.

HUH? Why are they looking at me? A week ago they would have thrown a bitch fit if I had even suggested on the place we went. "I don't know! I just need to get out of this house!" I sighed as I pushed past Krystal into the cool night air and I floated gently as I waited for the others to follow. When we were about to take off Gohan leaned out the window and called out to me.

"Make sure your home by breakfast! I'll have a hard time explaining why your gone If you're not." With that he smiled again and went back inside; leaving the window open and turning the light off.

We flew to a random clearing in the woods not too far away from my house; next to a thin river and plenty of trees. Trunks immediately sat down at the foot of one of the trees, leaning his head back and sighing heavily. Krystal leaned against the one across from his, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, leaving me to sit by the river and splash the water lazily with my free hand. We just sat there like that; in silence for what felt like forever. The fact that we were together relaxed me but the silence that surrounded us made me uneasy. "So…" I started in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

Krystal opened one of her eyes and Trunks made an awkward attempt to glance at me without moving his head. "Hmm?"

"Why weren't we allowed to leave the house again?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

You don't know?" Krystal asked leaning forward and furrowing her brows

As I slowly shook my head from side to side she and Trunks glanced at one another and exchanged a smile along with a light laugh. This instantly annoyed me; I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

They were laughing at me because I didn't know what was going on. Once again, some friends I have. (Note to self: Put the voodoo dolls back into production)

"Goten, you're late. You know that? Everybody knows already!" Trunks shot me a smirk and I responded by rolling my eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault no one ever tells me anything! If you guys would just tell me, then I could be on the same page as everyone else." I said; which sent them into a fit of loud over dramatic laughter. "You guys suck!"

After about a minute of them laughing Krystal collected herself enough to stutter. "Goten, you're hilarious!" And then after whipping away a tear "Okay, what's really been going on is…"

She was interrupted by a thunderous explosion that was close enough to shake not only the ground beneath our feet but also us as well. I tried to stand but I fell backwards into the steam I had been sitting beside because the power level that I felt coming towards us was way too high to be like anything I've ever felt before, and I think Krystal and Trunks felt the same because they quickly jumped to my side and helped me up.

It was like, in an attempt to make this whole scene more dramatic, time slowed itself down because everything was in slow motion as the trees parted and a huge muscled guy with golden hair stepped into the clearing. The fear that ran though me seemed to freeze the blood in my veins and made it so that I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

And to my dismay, the man quickly took advantage of this. Before I knew what was even happening he had dashed towards us and punched both Trunks and I directly in the jaw; sending us flying backwards into the hardest tree I think I've ever hit my head on. After sliding to the floor my hand instantly went to my face; it stung in like 7 different places, and I was positive that if I wasn't half Saiyan my jaw would be broken. Even still I knew that when this was over I'd have a pretty nasty mark to look in the mirror at.

Opening one eye I could see that Krystal had turned Super Saiyan herself and was flying around in circles; trying to dodge the kai blast he was hurling at her. I jumped up quickly and started shooting my own kai blast to distract him from his assault on Krystal.

"GO GET VEGETA!!" She yelled to Trunks who was getting off the ground. He nodded and began to leave but the unknown guy we were fighting turned towards him.

"No you don't." The man seen to smile as he grabbed hold of Trunks' leg and began repeatedly slamming him unto the tree he had been sitting under.

I tried to help but the man just promptly smacked me in the stomach with Trunks and we both went tumbling into the steam.

Krystal floated in front of him with her hands on the side of her eyes and screamed "SOLAR FLAIR!"

The light erupted from her and nearly blinded us from the waters but when it subsided we saw it was to no avail. The man smiled wickedly at her, making her jump backwards and raise her hands into a Gallic gun. He took the blast, head on without even a flinch.

"Damn it!" Krystal murmured as he punched her stomach; sending her flying backwards.

Trunks bent down and began to help me out of the stream but as I finally regained my balance I saw that a huge kai blast was heading towards us. It was an awkward shade of gold and green and it was way too huge for both of us to dodge. We were deer in the headlights and at the last bit of a second I pushed Trunks out the way and took the blast…alone.

It was exactly at that moment that I began to wonder if staying in the house was actually all that bad. I mean, it wasn't exactly like this sort of thing happened while I was at home; and even if it did Dad and Gohan would be there to back me up.

Yes, being at home sounded real nice as the blast scotched my skin and tore at my clothes. I screamed of course, because I mean that shit hurt! And after the explosion subsided, I fell on my knees and then face first into the stream.

I heard the muffled cry of my name; more than likely Krystal, she was so overdramatic. I just decided to sit there and listened to the voices that I could barely understand.

"Why are you doing this to us?" A voice asked; by that time I had no idea who was talking anymore.

There was a crude laugh "Why exactly do you think?! Something was taken from my and I want it back!"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" that same person asked; who the hell was talking?!

There was a short pause and I had half a mind to get up and tell the idiot to answer; but my body wasn't cooperating so I just sat and waited.

"I am Brolly…and I'm here to take my daughter back from "Prince" Vegeta." He said the word "Prince" with spite and then went on with a cunning voice. "Come now Krystal, don't you recognize your father?"

That was when everything went black….

At least I wasn't bored anymore….

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Dum dum dum!!! Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm finally done with chapter 5! . and man it took me forever! The sad part is that it's not even that long but you know C'est la vie (Or however u spell it. It's kind of sad i've had 3 years of french and i still done know how to spell some of the words)

**Reviews: **I want to give a big thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 4 such as Strefe, Zan67, and Diamond-Rose Sisters you guys rock! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon ball z or it's characters except for krystal.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Goku P.O.V**

(Same night)

When I awoke, I saw the red flash of the numbers 6:66 on the digital clock Bulma had got us for Christmas.

I didn't pay any mind to it; rolling over and starting to fall back into a light sleep. It wasn't until I remembered a show I had seen where the numbers 6:66 flash on the main character's clock and they ended up dying or something; because supposedly that was an unlucky number.

I flinched at the thought; dying because a certain number felt like flashing on the clock? It didn't sound like something I should be doing before breakfast, so I got up in search of something to eat before my clock sentenced me to death.

Walking down the hall I noticed that the whole house was completely dark and the only light that could be seen was the light coming from Goten's room.

Wow, that kid could stay up late! 0.o But part of me didn't blame him; he was bored…he made sure good and well that everyone knew that. My smile altered at the thought; it was my fault.

I remembered the tantrum he threw after diner; yelling about how it wasn't fair that he couldn't leave the house, about how he wasn't allowed to see Krystal and Trunks, about how he was being punished; and didn't know why…

But can't he see that I'm trying to protect him?

I stopped, hung my head down and beat my fist against the wall out of pure frustration. This wasn't my fault…it was Vegeta's! If only he would have come to me with his wish; then we could have thought of a plan…or….

But even still, I understood that in a way both Vegeta and I were punishing people who had nothing to do with the situation, and I decided that I should at least explain to Goten what was happening. Opening his door, I was surprised to notice Gohan sitting at Goten's desk; reading.

"Oh, Gohan…" I murmured surprise obviously in my voice

He looked up from the page; his eyes widened as they feel on me and then he cleared his throat. "Dad, ….uhhhh…what are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to tell Goten something…" I started as I began scanning the room for him

"Oh! Uhh he's ahhh….sleeping!" He jumped up and quickly pushed me from the room; closing the door behind us.

"Really?" I asked turning back to him; there was something in his voice and the way he was acting that raised suspicion.

"Yeah! He was pretty bummed about there not being anything in the fridge to eat so he went to sleep…" He paused as if waiting on my reaction

I shrugged; planning to talk to him at breakfast, and then I remembered why I was up in the first place. "Gohan, what does it mean when a clock flashes 6:66?"

The question caught him off guard "What? That's impossible. It goes to 6:59 and then turns 7."

"That's what I thought, but do you remember that show where that guy died the same day that his clock flashed the same thing?"

He raised an eyebrow "Are you talking about the Scarlet Pumpernickel?"

"YEAH!" I yelled happily; earning me a loud 'SHUT UP' from Chichi who was still in bed. "But, Gohan the guy could tell from the clock that something was going to happen…"

"A Premonition? You think you had a premonition because the clock blinked 6:66?"

"Yeah…I think the Clock is trying to tell me something…"

"Or it could just be broken…" Gohan sighed and then ran his hand through his hair "Did you feel something a little while ago?"

"No…did you?" I asked; he kept diverting his gaze

"No…just wondering…." He rubbed his hands together nervously as I turned to leave.

Instead of sulking down the hall and finding my place back in bed, I leaned back against the wall; completely out of site and listened to the familiar number being dialed on the phone Gohan shakily held in his hands…

I figured if I sat there and listened for long enough, I'd understand what was going on; it wasn't just the fact that this whole scene seemed off to me, or the fact that my clock had blinked the so called "Cursed number"….

I had woken up in a cold sweat; because I did feel something. A power level that was all too familiar caused me to wake up in the first place and stare at my broken clock that blinked 6:66. And the fact that Goten wasn't home didn't help my nerves too much either…

Gohan's such a horrible liar!

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

"Ugh, why won't that exasperating ringing stop!" I mumbled; half awake and not having the slightest clue what was happening anywhere other than the inside of my eyelids.

There was some movement next to me and then a muffled cry of protest "Mhm…If you'd get up and answer the phone then we wouldn't have to hear it."

"Don't lecture me women!" I exclaimed before snatching the phone off the hook "WHAT!"

"Vegeta, this is Gohan….." Came the voice on the other end

"GOHAN? KAKAROT'S BOY? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 3 IN THE MORNIING?" I snapped before he had time to mumble his sorry excuse of a reason for waking me. I clutched the phone even tighter hearing the metallic thing crackly slightly under my hand; he had better have a damn good excuse…

He voice came back as a crackle; not one of fear to my displeasure but one of deep concern. "Vegeta, I'm really sorry if I woke u …." He started with a sigh

"Psh' …if…?" I grumbled causing him to apologize once again

"Do you happen to know where Goten is?" He muttered with uncertainty

"He's no son of mine! Why should I have any idea where he wondered off to?"

There was a heavy sigh "Vegeta, I was just wondering if he was with Trunks or Krystal, there's no need to be difficult!" Before I could comment on the fact that he dubbed me difficult he continued. "I know you felt that power level not too long ago….I was thinking that is could somehow be…"

I hung up the phone before he finished.

That power level that I felt not too long ago…I had dismissed it in my mind. I could NOT have been him! It just simply couldn't. I wouldn't believe it!

Attempting to once again dismiss it from my mind I laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep but it was to no avail. Every 5 minutes I was sitting up again, feeling that power level surging through me; paralyzing me at times and filling my veins with a familiar chill. After about an hour of this torture I realized that I was going to have to sort through this or be subject to this mental abuse for the rest of the night.

Damn Kakarot's son and his senseless worrying. Now the boy's got me doing it too.

I knew this wasn't my fault! It couldn't be. I'm no idiot; I made sure my wish had no loop holes by demanding that the Eternal Dragon keep them on the revived Planet Vegeta. No Saiyan that was brought back could possibly come to Earth. Of course I failed to tell anyone this yet but it still pissed me off to think that Kakarot classified me as an idiot for making my wish.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, There was no logical reason for _him_ to have come back. We …I mean Kakarot killed Broly on Paragus' trash planet 15years ago. And…

Another chill ran through me as the thought crossed my mind.

Kakarot hadn't killed Broly. I looked at the body myself while the fool went to search for survivors; he had merely knocked him unconscious…We had left him there on the planet, and if he regained consciousness before the planet exploded then…he could have escaped.

As a new sense of fear ran through me I snapped my head towards the clock to see how long ago it was that I started sensing that power level.

…why the hell was it blinking 6:66? Blasted woman and her broken machinery!

Without much more thought I scrambled on my boots and flew outside and toward the power level.

**Krystal's P.O.V**

I've been told on more than one occasion that the work and effort I put into today will come back to benefit me in the future. At the time I might have been in the counselor's office, in trouble for knocking out some guy who got bitchy just because I can lift a little over 3000 lbs more than he can, hoping and praying that they would call Bulma and not Vegeta because all hell would break loose if he had to stop training just to come down here and talk to some lady who obviously couldn't keep me under control, A lady who was telling me that if I actually put some work and effort into something it would come back and benefit me.

At the moment I was thankful for my many hours of forced rigorous training. Thanks to it my agility was up to par and my reflexes were as sharp as nails…and right now I needed them to be.

Dodging a blow to the head that would have put me in a coma (Super Saiyan or not), I managed to divert his gaze if only for a second with a Ki blast which gave me the opportunity to slip into the trees where I could hide.

It was hard fighting this guy head on, but it's not like I had anyone to help me. I sent Trunks to go find Gohan and worst Goten was KO'd face down in the river and I hadn't the slightest clue whether he was alright let alone drowning to death.

And then there was me.

Here I was; possibly taking my last few minutes of breath behind a big oak tree, squatting in the mud and practically wheezing.

And to make matters worse this deranged psycho claimed to be my dad!

My thoughts were interrupted by the tree that I was hiding behind combusting into a thousand pieces. Turning around I saw that guy standing a few feet away with the palm of his hand still smoking from that blast he had just fired.

"Found ya." He laughed as a sadistic smile fell across his face.

As he took a long stride towards me and closed the distance between us in mere seconds. I didn't even have time to run before his bear like hands threaded through my hair and held me by my skull; lifting me so I was forced to star into his eyes.

"You've gotten weak!" He exclaimed in a mocking tone; another smirk sliding across his face. My ego surged and in an instant I was flailing around and trying to break from him.

My futile attempts only made his smile widen as his grip on my head tightened until I heard something snap and a heavy rush of pain filled me. I went limp after a few moments and it felt as though I didn't have feeling in any part of my body.

"Now that's a good girl." He smiled; letting go of my head and letting me roughly fall to the ground. I felt moisture run down my face as he regarded the hand that had held me which was stained with dark red blood.

Was that my blood? My vision was hazy and I wouldn't have even been able to tell that it was blood if it wasn't such a dark color.

"You've grown nothing but weak!" He laughed hysterically before sneering "Pathetic!"

I groaned as I attempted to sit up but his foot came down on my stomach; keeping me in place.

From in the distance the loud outburst of my name kept me focused

"Krystal!" Gohan's voice sounded; there was some muffled chatter and then a cruel laugh erupted from the man above me. I couldn't do anything at the time; the man was right I was entirely too weak and no amount of training could even get me close to his level. It was obvious that all I could do was lay there and conserve my energy and watch the battle that was about to unfold between a nervous Gohan and Trunks and this mysterious man who said he was my father…

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Idea's are helpful also ^.^


End file.
